School Days
by Eatbook' Hoshi-Sora
Summary: Hiro Sachiko llega a un instituto peculiar. Hay profesores que critican a sus alumnos hasta darles un ataque de nervios, otros a los que encanta espiar a las chicas y otros que opinan que educación física equivale a "entrenar". Pero también hay otra cosa que dará más de un golpe a su corazón: chicos. ¿Cómo pueden haber tantos chicos guapos en un solo sitio? ¡Mi segundo fanfic aquí!
1. Nuevo instituto, nuevos amigos

**SCHOOL DAYS**

**CHAPTER 1: Nuevo instituto, nuevos amigos... ¡y demasiado chico guapo!**

Era un instituto muy pequeño. Había pocos alumnos por clase, y todo el mundo se conocía des de siempre. ¿Qué haría yo en un lugar así? Sería una intrusa. Suspiré mientras recordaba el día que entré por primera vez ahí para hacer mi inscripción.

* * *

Instituto Seireitei, te enseñamos todo lo que tienes que saber y más. Ese era su lema. Molestándome porque nadie había respondido al teléfono cuando llamé, entré.

-¿Hola? -pregunté, al vacío de la escuela- Jo, se supone que hoy se abren las inscripciones pero no hay ni un alma. ¿Habré venido demasiado temprano? -dije en voz alta.

-No, has llegado justo en punto. -dijo una voz detrás de mí.

Me sobresalté y me giré sonrojada.

-Oh, lo siento señor! No sabía que estaba ahí.

-Tranquila, tranquila. -dijo, con una sonrisa, abanicándose- Buenos días, ¿vienes a inscribirte?

-Sí, señor.

-Entonces sígueme, te llevaré con el director. Ah, por cierto, me llamo Urahara Kisuke.

Mientras andábamos, lo observé detenidamente. Era rubio, con el pelo un poco largo, llevaba un sombrero verde que hacía que sus ojos quedaran bajo una sombra. Tenía que fijarme mucho para verlos. Llevaba un kimono japonés de diferentes tonalidades de verde y gris, y unas sandalias. De vez en cuando volvía a abanicarse con su vano e iba acompañado de un bastón que movía arriba y abajo mientras me iba contando dónde estaban las aulas.

-Y ahí está la clase de primero, esa es la de segundo... ah, y ahí abajo está la piscina. Eso de ahí son los dormitorios.

-¿Dormitorios? -pregunté, confusa.

-Sí, este instituto también es como una casa para nuestros alumnos, un internado. Hay algunos que han llegado a mudarse completamente aquí y que incluso tienen su propia casa. Son baratas las que están dentro del perímetro, así que no te preocupes. Mayoritariamente comparten los pisos para pagarlos mejor. Están permitidas las relaciones entre estudiantes, todo lo referente a citas, besos en público y esas cosas. ¿Tienes novio, señorita?

Me puse roja como un tomate ante esa pregunta e hice que no con la cabeza.

-Ya veo, ya veo. -dijo, mientras reía volviendo a abanicarse con su abanico. Empezaba a ponerme nerviosa ese gesto- Una chica tan bonita como tú debería tener novio, pero supongo que aún no debes haber encontrado al hombre adecuado. Espero que tengas suerte aquí, a las chicas les encanta hablar de los alumnos.

-¿Es que acaso nos espías, Kisuke? -dijo una mujer saliendo de una de las aulas, concretamente de la de cuarto.

-¡Yoruichi-san! -dijo, tapándose la boca con el vano mientras por su tono de voz intuí que se reía- Claro que no, yo nunca haría algo como eso, qué mala imagen tienes de mí.

Era una mujer alta, morena, de pelo morado, iba vestida con un traje negro ajustado al cuerpo que remarcaba su figura. Era muy atractiva.

-¿Y tú quién eres? -preguntó, acercándose a mí después de darle una colleja a Urahara.

-Esto... vengo a inscribirme, me llamo Hiro Sachiko. -dije, un poco tímida.

-Encantada. Soy Shihôin Yoruichi, este año soy tutora de cuarto. También se podría decir que estoy a cargo de que no se hagan demasiadas fiestas en los dormitorios y de vigilar que cierto tonto no se meta en líos.

-¿Cierto tonto?

Señaló con la cabeza a Urahara.

Nos pusimos a reír por la cara que puso el aludido. Iba a llevarme bien con esa profesora.

-Bueno, os dejo, Sachiko, ya nos veremos. -dijo, bajando por las escaleras que daban al patio.

-Es buena. -dije, al verla tan rápido por la ventana.

-Le gusta patinar por las barandillas de las escaleras. Por eso va tan rápido. Claro que no lo hace delante de los alumnos, aunque algunos ya la han pillado. -se rió Urahara, y entonces cerró el vano- ¿Seguimos? -sugirió, esperando a que dejase de observar lo rápida que era Yoruichi. Ya había llegado a los dormitorios, y eso que estaban al otro lado.

-Sí, perdone.

Llegamos sin más interrupciones al despacho del director. Parecía que había una discusión dentro.

-¿¡Por qué ese vago tiene que ser mi asistente en mis clases!? -gritaba alguien de muy mal humor- ¡Yo no necesito ayuda en mis clases!

-Kurotsuchi, se ha decidido así. Kyôraku está especializado en plantas y en la biología de éstas, mientras que tú sabes química y biología. Podrá hablar de más temas a los alumnos de esa forma. -dijo otra voz.

-Si te desagrada no hagas de profesor. -dijo una tercera persona- Yo hago con gusto las clases de gimnasia.

-Eso, eso, Ken-chan se divierte mucho entrenando a los alumnos! -dijo una niña.

-¡Silencio! Ya he tenido suficiente de esto, ¡Vuelvo a mi despacho! -gritó el primero, Kurotsuchi- Y Zaraki, no creo que entrenar a alguien sea realmente lo que se tiene que hacer en tu asignatura.

-Deportes es deportes. -dijo la tercera voz.

-Ken-chan es Ken-chan. -repitió la niña.

-¡Estoy harto! -dijo Kurotsuchi, abriendo la puerta de golpe.

Nos encontró a Urahara y a mí delante. Llevaba una máscara extraña y tenía el pelo azul. No puedo describir la ropa que llevaba porque me dio tanto miedo que sólo recuerdo su rostro.

-Vaya, vaya, parece que tienes un mal día, Mayuri-san. -dijo Urahara, tan tranquilo.

-Urahara Kisuke... -lo miró con puro odio- ¿Estabas espiando otra vez?

-Oh, ¿espiar? No creo que seas el más adecuado para cuestionar eso. -respondió Urahara, con lengua afilada.

Kurotsuchi entrecerró los ojos un momento. Me miró un segundo y se fue. Pude oír como se quejaba en voz baja de Urahara, mejor dicho, como le maldecía entre dientes.

-Urahara, no te quedes fuera, pasa. -dijo la segunda persona que había hablado antes.

Sentado delante de la mesa principal estaba un hombre mayor, calvo, con barba blanca muy larga. Tenía los ojos casi cerrados, pero los abrió del todo cuando entré yo.

En la habitación había dos personas más. Uno era un hombre alto, debía hacer dos metros, Y llevaba un parche en el ojo derecho. Tenía el pelo negro y dos litros de gomina que lo mantenían en pincho. En su espalda, sobre su hombro estaba una niña de unos seis o siete años, de pelo rosa claro, con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Quién es nuestra invitada? -preguntó el hombre mayor.

-Me llamo Hiro Sachiko y vengo a inscribirme a este instituto...

-Vaya, una nueva alumna. -dijo el hombre alto- ¿Eres buena con los deportes?

-Algo así, señor. -disimulé un poco. No todos se me dan bien.

-Así me gusta. Soy Zaraki Kenpachi, profesor de deportes. Incluso puedo enseñar el más desconocido deporte o ayudaros a encontrar el vuestro.

-¡Yo soy Kusajishi Yachiru, ¡su ayudante! -dijo la niña- ¡Llevémonos bien, Sachi-chan!

Me sorprendió que me hablara con tantas confianzas, pero le devolví la sonrisa.

-Soy el director de este instituto, Yamamoto Genryusai Shigekuni. -dijo el hombre mayor- Si has venido a inscribirte, rellena estos papeles y todo estará en orden. Te esperamos la semana que viene.

* * *

Sonreí para mí misma mientras me colocaba los patines. Me encantaba patinar. Era como andar, pero mucho más rápido. También me gusta ir en bicicleta, pero con la bici la sensación de velocidad es distinta. Pensando en eso estaba, cuando llegué al parque que había delante del instituto. Me quedé maravillada con el paisaje. Los cerezos acababan de florecer, así que estaba todo lleno de pétalos. Seguí mi camino sin mirar adelante, haciendo piruetas. Aún quedaba mucho rato para la hora en la que me habían dicho que llegase, así que me tomé mi tiempo mirando como caían los pétalos de Sakura.

-Es tan bonito... -pensé, mientras en voz alta decía- Me encantará pasar por aquí cada día.

Hice otro giro alrededor del cerezo más grande. Debía tener centenares de años, ya que era muy grueso.

De repente, tropecé con una piedra que había en medio. Perdí el control de los patines y no conseguía frenar. Vi una persona delante de mí.

-¡Cuidado! -grité, alertándolo.

Me paró, evitando que cayera. Era guapo, demasiado guapo. Tenía el pelo largo y negro, mirada solitaria y semblante de hielo, pero me gustó.

-¿Estás bien? Debes ir con cuidado cuando vas con patines, el suelo está lleno de pétalos y puedes resbalar. -dijo con voz neutra, con un poco de preocupación. Me aparté de él precipitadamente mientras me ponía roja como un tomate.

-Sí, lo siento. Choqué contra una piedra y perdí el control. -me disculpé, incapaz de volverlo a mirar a esos ojos.

-Bien. Por cierto, te queda bien este uniforme. Ya nos veremos. -dijo, y se fue dejándome completamente confusa.

-Espera, ¿Qué quieres decir? -pregunté, pero ya se había ido. Consulté el reloj y volví a coger velocidad porque ahora ya iba justa de tiempo.

Llegué a las puertas sin aliento, y me detuve un instante para coger aire. A partir de entonces sería "la nueva".

-Bienvenida, ¿tú eres Hiro Sachiko-san? -dijo una mujer de pelo negro y muy largo, recogido en una trenza por delante.

-Sí, soy yo. ¿Usted es?

-Unohana Retsu, encargada de la enfermería y tutora de tercer curso. Un placer.

-Lo mismo digo, señora. -dije, intentando aún recuperar el aliento.

-¿Has venido corriendo?

-Bueno, me entretuve un poco en el parque, así que tuve que ir un poco más rápido. -le expliqué, mientras interiormente me acordaba de aquél chico tan guapo y me puse aún más roja.

-Estás roja como un tomate. -dijo, un poco preocupada- ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, sí, no se preocupe. -le quité importancia- No es nada. ¿Sabe usted que los cerezos acaban de florecer? Están muy bonitos. -cambié de tema.

-Sí, los he visto esta mañana. Desde la planta superior se pueden ver.

-Unohana-san, no entretengas más a nuestra nueva alumna o no podrá dar los papeles del director hasta después de la presentación. -dijo Urahara, apareciendo de golpe.

-Oh, Urahara-kun, ahora que lo pienso tú serás su tutor, ¿verdad? Este año te encargas de los de primero.

-Sí, y hay unos cuantos nuevos. Es bueno ver que nuestro instituto triunfa. Hace cuatro años, por ejemplo, no había tantos estudiantes. Cuarto sólo tiene dos.

-Kuchiki y Soi Fon, ¿verdad? Están bajo la tutela de Yoruichi-san. -me explicó, viendo que me quedaba con la boca abierta. ¿Si había tan sólo dos personas en cuarto, cuántos habría en primero?

-Tranquila, en primero son más, creo que son unos catorce. Casi duplican en número a los de segundo. -me tranquilizó Urahara en ver la cara que ponía- Deberías darte prisa, en quince minutos todos deberéis estar en vuestras aulas.

-¿Quince? -miré el reloj. Según mi reloj quedaban cinco minutos.

-Oh, tienes el reloj adelantado. -se rió Urahara- Ahora entiendo porque has llegado tan temprano.

Me reí aliviada mientras ponía el reloj en hora. Entré dentro del establecimiento y cambié mis patines por los zapatos de interior en las taquillas. Me fijé en que ninguna estaba siendo usada aún, así que escogí la 333, mi número preferido triplicado. Metí la bolsa donde llevaba los zapatos normales y los patines y descubrí que había un espejo en la puerta de la taquilla. Comprobé las otras y también tenían. Lo vi muy útil y aproveché para arreglarme un poco el pelo, que con lo que había corrido antes me había despeinado un poco. Guardé la llave en el bolsillo junto con mi reloj y subí al segundo piso, que era donde estaban los despachos de los profesores. Busqué el del director con prisa, no recordaba donde estaba. Al final lo encontré al final del pasillo, así que como no parecía tener visitas llamé a la puerta.

-Adelante. -dijo el hombre.

Entré abriendo un poco la puerta.

-Buenos días, señor director.

-Buenos días, Hiro. Veo que llevas los papeles que te di.

-Sí, señor. Creí que sería mejor dárselos antes de que empiecen...

-Has pensado bien. Déjame ver... Tienes quince años, naciste en ocho de julio, ¿vives sola? -dijo, extrañado.

-Sí, hasta hace poco vivía en un orfanato, pero conseguí que el estado me declarase suficientemente independiente como para vivir sola.

-Ya veo. Aquí pone que no eres hija única...

-Tengo un hermano, pero lo adoptaron hace unos cuántos años. Ya hace tiempo que no me envía ninguna carta. -me encogí de hombros- También es que no le caí muy bien a la familia que se lo llevó.

-Vaya. -dijo, para seguir leyendo- Tienes todo en regla. Veo que también has llenado una solicitud para mudarte aquí.

-Sí, para poder intimar un poco con los alumnos de aquí. Supongo que todos se conocen des de hace tiempo... y yo soy nueva.

-Sí, todos los de primero o tienen algún hermano que cursa un curso superior y ya vivían aquí o vienen desde nuestra escuela de primaria. Sólo hay tres o cuatro que no se conocen entre ellos.

-Bueno, al menos no seré la única.

-Pero esos tres o cuatro se mudaron antes de vacaciones, a principios de julio, así que ya los conocen a todos. Técnicamente, eres nueva.

Me encogí de hombros.

-Habrá que apechugar con lo que haya.

-Así me gusta, con determinación y buenos ánimos. Suerte, Hiro. Ahora ve a clase, que está a punto de empezar.

-Sí, señor. -dije con una gran sonrisa. Cerré la puerta del despacho y alcé los brazos con euforia, olvidando que la puerta del despacho tenía ventana. Bajé las escaleras tatareando una canción que me gustaba mucho y busqué el aula de primero. La encontré fácilmente, era de la que salía más ruido.

Ciertamente, no estaba tan vacía como me esperaba. Allí había más de catorce personas, como poco unas treinta. Entré toda roja, mientras algunos se giraron para mirarme con curiosidad. Me senté al lado de la ventana y dejé mi bolsa sobre el pupitre. El silencio desapareció y volvieron a hablar alto otra vez. Ninguno estaba sentado, así que supuse que aún faltaba un rato para que entrase el profesor.

-Hola, ¿eres nueva? Soy Inoue Orihime, un placer conocerte. -me dijo una chica pelirroja, con una gran sonrisa. Parecía de esas que todo el rato están felices.

-Encantada Inoue-san, yo soy Hiro Sachiko.

-No, no, no, llámame Orihime, por favor. -dijo, exagerando los gestos e haciendo que no con la cabeza- Las amigas se llaman por el nombre, ¿no?

Sonreí abiertamente ante esa pregunta.

-Tienes razón.

-¿A que sí? Orihime siempre tiene razón. -dijo otra chica, esta tenía el pelo corto como un chico- Soy Arisawa Tatsuki.

-Ah, Tatsuki-chan, ayer por la noche vi una mariposa negra, ¿sabes? ¿Te la enseñé? -dijo de repente Orihime, desviando la conversación.

-No, no me la enseñaste, ¿Dónde la viste? -preguntó con curiosidad Tatsuki.

-Pues en el lago que hay en el parque de los cerezos.

-Hablando de los cerezos, acaban de florecer. -dije, probando a participar un poco.

-¿Sí? Debe de estar muy bonito... -dijo Orihime con expresión soñadora- ¡Ya sé! ¡Vayamos esta tarde!

-¿Qué? -dije, sorprendida por la iniciativa de la muchacha.

-Chicos, ¿Quién se apunta a ver los cerezos floridos esta tarde? -preguntó gritando Orihime, sin darse cuenta de que ya habían callado la mayoría porque el profesor acababa de entrar.

-Inoue-san, es una gran idea, pero ¿verdad que la puedes comentar luego? Ahora vamos a empezar, así que tomad asiento chicas. -dijo Urahara.

-Perdone profesor, no me había dado cuenta de que había entrado. -se disculpó la chica sin sentir vergüenza, sentándose detrás de mí.

-Y los de las otras clases, mejor que vayáis ya. Entiendo que queráis estar con vuestros hermanos y amigos, pero se ha terminado el tiempo libre. Me apuesto lo que queráis que podréis aguantar una hora sin verlos.

Salieron más de la mitad. Conté mentalmente los que quedaron y conmigo eran quince, siete chicos y nueve chicas.

Y lo malo es que los chicos no estaban nada mal.

-A ver, un poco de atención... -dijo Urahara, abanicándose de nuevo- Esto... yo soy Urahara Kisuke, ya me conocéis, y esto... pasaré lista. Responded con un sí, un aquí estoy o como queráis. Bien, empiezo... Abarai-kun...

-Presente. -dijo un chico de pelo rojo recogido en una coleta. Llevaba un montón de tatuajes.

-Arisawa-san.

-Sí. -dijo Tatsuki.

-Asano-kun.

-Presente... -dijo un chico con el pelo castaño largo hasta las orejas.

-Tôshirô-kun...

-¡Es Hitsugaya! -exclamó protestando un chico que era bastante bajito, tenía el pelo plateado y los ojos verdes. Era demasiado atractivo. Mi corazón estaba recibiendo una sobrecarga de tíos buenos en un sólo día.

-Perdón, perdón, Hitsugaya-kun, entonces. -dijo riéndose Urahara. Estaba segura que no era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre- Entonces, la siguiente... Hiro-chan...

-¿De dónde sacas ese "chan"? -le dije indignada, a punto de levantarme- No me gusta que me llamen así. -me crucé de brazos mientras me daba cuenta de que le había levantado la voz a un profesor. Miré a la ventana deseando que dejasen de mirarme todos los estudiantes.

-Lo siento, lo siento, Hiro-san, entonces. -volvió a reírse, mientras me daba cuenta de que había reaccionado igual que Hitsugaya-kun- La siguiente... Honshô-san...

-Presente. -contestó una chica de pelo rojo claro. No le quitaba la vista de encima a la súper delantera de Orihime.

-Inoue-san...

-Sí, profesor. -dijo Orihime.

-Ishida-kun...

-Presente. -dijo tajante el chico. Llevaba gafas y tenía el pelo azul cayéndose a ambos lados de la cara. Parecía que ese día yo no iba a dejar de ver chicos guapos.

-Ogawa-san...

-Pre-presente... -dijo con un hilo de voz una chica de pelo corto castaño, parecía bastante tímida.

-Kojima-kun...

-Presente. -dijo con una sonrisa un chico de pelo negro un poco largo (más o menos como Asano, pero un pelín más corto que él).

-Kuchiki-san...

-Presente. -dijo una chica de pelo negro como el azabache y piel nívea, miraba aburrida cómo el profesor se divertía con las expresiones que iban poniendo sus alumnos.

-Kunieda-san...

-Presente. -dijo otra chica. Esa debía ser la única chica a parte de Orihime y yo que llevaba el pelo largo en esa clase. Tenía complexión atlética.

-Kurosaki-san...

-Presente. -dijo un chico. ¡Bum, bum! Mi corazón volvió a volverse loco. ¿¡Cuántos chicos guapos había en esa escuela!? Este era de pelo naranja, despeinado, parecía aburrirse más que Kuchiki y tenía el ceño fruncido.

-Y por último, Sado-kun...

-Presente. -dijo un chico de voz gruesa. Este era muy alto, debía medir dos metros, era de piel morena y pelo castaño oscuro. Casi no se le veían los ojos por culpa del flequillo. Al menos este entraba dentro de lo que yo consideraba normal, al igual que Abarai, el de los tatuajes.

-Parece que ya hemos acabado. Ya os conocéis, y pese a que el director me dijo que la presentación dura una hora, sólo han pasado diez minutos... -suspiró Urahara- ¿Qué os parece si empezáis ya con las clases ahora? -preguntó con una sonrisa, tapándose la cara con el abanico, otra vez.

Un montón de protestas hicieron que se partiera de risa, tal y como yo pensaba, dijo:

-¡Era broma, era broma, no matéis a vuestro profe! -dijo, encogiéndose como si le estuviéramos tirando piedras- Aunque podríais avanzar más en el curso si... -vio la cara que le pusimos y se calló.

Se puso a andar abanicándose otra vez de un lado a otro de la pizarra, como si buscase algo que hacer.

-Esto... esto... -susurraba.

Y a mí ese "esto" me estaba dejando sin paciencia. Sulfurada abrí la ventana de golpe, haciendo que chirriase. Me puse roja porque todos me miraron de golpe, pero me dediqué a mirar abajo.

La puerta corredera de clase se abrió, dejando pasar a una de las mujeres más atractivas que había visto jamás: Shihôin Yoruichi. Ya la había visto antes, pero cada vez que la veía pensaba que me gustaría ser guapa como ella, para que al menos algún chico me pidiera salir.

-Kisuke, ya sabía yo que estarías dando vueltas. Chicos, ¿cuántas veces ha dicho: esto...? -dijo, imitando a la perfección a su amigo.

-Muchas, profesora. -contestó Orihime, con una gran sonrisa.

-Ya veo. Cuando vuestro profesor dice eso, es que tiene la respuesta en la punta de la lengua, o que se le ha olvidado completamente. Por cierto, soy Shihôin Yoruichi, profesora de mates, ayudante en deportes y tutora de cuarto. Oh, ¿tú eres la hermana de Byakuya-bo, Rukia, verdad? -dijo, dirigiéndose a Kuchiki.

-Sí, señora. -respondió sorprendida- ¿Cómo lo ha sabido?

-Ponéis la misma expresión. -dijo, partiéndose de risa- Yo ya he dejado salir a los míos fuera, hace calor y fuera hay viento, ¡la clase ha terminado, chicos!

-Oye, que son mis alumnos... -le murmuró Urahara.

-¿Alguna queja con lo que he dicho? -dijo directamente Yoruichi, sin contener siquiera su aura amenazadora.

-No, claro que no. -_es mejor no darle la contraria..._ debía estar pensando Urahara en ese instante.

-¿A qué esperáis, chicos? -gritó Yoruichi, de golpe- He dicho fuera.

Todos salieron en estampida, dejando mesas y sillas fuera de sitio.

Suspiré mientras colocaba bien mi silla y de paso las de alrededor.

-Gracias, Hiro-san. -dijo Urahara.

-No es nada, antes siempre era yo la que ordenaba la clase. -me encogí de hombros- Es divertido ver que algunas cosas nunca cambian.

-Has venido aquí y por eso vas a cambiar, así que date prisa en ir a tu casa, coger tu maleta con todo e ir abajo con los chicos. -dijo Yoruichi, con una sonrisa gatuna.

-Sí, ahora mismo. En media hora estoy aquí. -dije, saliendo corriendo.

Abrí la taquilla precipitadamente y después de pensarlo detenidamente dejé los patines donde estaban y me puse las deportivas. No podía ir con patines si llevaba maletas. Corriendo, salí fuera, donde casi me choqué con alguien. Lo esquivé con una pirueta sin mirar quién era ("¡Perdón!"), sólo me fijé en que tenía el pelo negro y largo, y seguí corriendo sin pausa.

* * *

Subí precipitadamente las escaleras hasta llegar a mi apartamento. Al comparar los precios de un lugar y otro, ahorraba más dinero en el instituto. Y no tendría posibilidad de llegar tarde viviendo allí (cosa que sería una gran ventaja, siempre tengo problemas con el tiempo). Empotré todo dentro de las maletas y metí los muebles más necesarios dentro del carro grande que llevaba. No quería hacer dos viajes, así que puse las maletas encima de los muebles del carro y salí. Casi no veía lo que tenía delante, pero conseguí llegar sin incidentes al instituto.

Había alguien en la entrada.

-Tú... eres el de esta mañana. -dije, sorprendida.

-Sí. -dijo, con un amago de sonrisa- También soy el que casi te llevas por delante antes. Veo que te mudas, ¿necesitas ayuda?

-Me irá bien un poco de ayuda, gracias. -le sonreí, agradecida- ¿El que casi me llevo por delante antes?

-Cuando has salido. Creo que no te has fijado en que era yo.

-Oh, de verdad lo siento, es que salí disparada.

-Ya lo vi, ya. Corres como una bala.

-Gracias... -dije, agradeciendo el cumplido. Era la primera vez que alguien que no fuera un adulto me decía que hacía algo bien- Esto... no nos hemos presentado aún... -me reí nerviosa- Me llamo Hiro Sachiko, y como ya sabrás, soy la nueva. -sonrió ante mi tono de voz.

-Yo soy Kuchiki Byakuya, encantado. -dijo, mientras bajaba las maletas del carro y me daba dos- Creo que deberías llevar eso. Yo llevo el resto.

Me fijé en que había quitado las que impedían la vista. Avanzamos a través del jardín y pasamos al lado de las chicas, que estaban comiendo a la sombra de los árboles.

-¡Nii-sama! -gritó Kuchiki, yendo hacia nosotros.

-Hola, Rukia. -dijo Byakuya a su hermana menor.

-¿Te mudas? -me preguntó, con una sonrisa- ¿Vivirás aquí?

-Sí, así podré conoceros antes.

-Qué bien. -dijo ella- Me llamo Kuchiki Rukia, creo que aún no nos hemos presentado.

-Yo soy Hiro Sachiko. Encantada, Rukia-san. ^^

-Sí, encantada. ¡Chicas! ¡Sachiko-san se muda aquí! -gritó a las chicas, para que vinieran.

Gracias a ellas terminé la mudanza muy rápido. Incluso me ayudaron a poner la ropa en los armarios y quedamos en que como tenía muy poca (no llenaba ni un armario entero) un día iríamos a comprar todas juntas.

* * *

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué pensáis de los chicos? -dijo una de pronto.

Me atraganté.

-¡A Sachiko le gusta uno...! -dijo emocionada.

-No es verdad, no me gusta ninguno en concreto, sólo que... los chicos de aquí... ¡son demasiado guapos...! -dije, intentando susurrar, sonrojada.

Soltaron un gritito.

-Es verdad, son guapos. Y algunos más que otros, ¿eh? Ya he visto que le has echado un ojo al hermano de Kuchiki... -dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.

-¿¡Qué-qué!? -grité, con voz super aguda- ¿¡Que Bya...!? -me puse a toser como una loca, avergonzada. Bajé el tono de voz- ¿¡Que Byakuya me gusta!?

-Es la primera vez que lo veo hablar con una chica que no sea su compañera de clase Soi Fon o Rukia. -dijo Orihime.

-Eso, y la próxima vez que lo veas te le tiras encima y le enseñas los pechos, eso nunca falla.

-Que le enseñe los... -me puse aún más roja, hiperventilando- ¿¡PERO OS HABÉIS VUELTO LOCAS!? ¡YO SOY INCAPAZ DE ENSEÑAR MIS... mis...! -grité de pronto, otra vez con esa voz aguda.

-Tatsuki-chan, la has asustado, no creo que deba enseñar sus pechos a nadie...

-Pero Orihime, si tengo razón. Tú tienes que hacer lo mismo con Ichigo.

-¿Qué? ¿Con Kurosaki-kun...? -preguntó la chica, poniéndose roja como yo.

-Es verdad, a Orihime le gusta Kurosaki. -dijo otra.

-¡Hime, olvida a ese y vente conmigo...! -intervino Chizuru, tirándose encima de la chica.

-¡Tú vete por ahí! -gritó Tatsuki, dándole una gran patada y mandándola a volar. Me di cuenta de que Tatsuki era como la protectora de Orihime.

-Volviendo al tema principal, ¿te gusta algún chico más? -me preguntó de golpe una de las chicas.

-Esto...

-¡No digas esto! -gritaron todas, hartas de Urahara.

-Ya veo, estáis hartas del "esto..." de Urahara-sensei.

-No cambies de tema, contesta, ¡vamos...!

-Vale, vale... -dije, más nerviosa- Pues ese Kurosaki Ichigo no está nada mal, y Hitsugaya Tôshirô tampoco es feo que digamos. Y también está Ishida Uryû...

-Ya veo, a ti te van los solitarios. -dijo una de golpe.

-Mira en la cancha de fútbol. -dijo otra, antes de que pudiera contestar.

-¿Qué? -pregunté mirando hacia allí.

Mi corazón volvió a latir rápido. Ver tres tíos buenos de golpe no estaba dentro de mis planes.

-El del 69 tatuado se llama Hisagi Shûhei, y va a segundo. Es guapo. -me comentó una.

-El del pelo corto, ese que ahora tiene la pelota se llama Ichimaru Gin. Tampoco está nada mal.

-¿Y el otro? Se parece a Kurosaki. -pregunté.

-Ese es Shiba Kaien. -dijo Rukia- Lo conozco desde pequeña, Nii-sama y él son amigos desde siempre.

-¿Y bien? -preguntaron de repente.

-¿Cuál te gusta más?

-¿Shiba, tal vez?

-¿Hisagi?

-¿o Ichimaru?

-¿O tal vez prefieres al hermano de Rukia?

Sus voces empezaron a hacerse lejanas. Seguían preguntando, pero sentía que ya no podía más. La cabeza me daba vueltas. El corazón me iba demasiado rápido. Todo se volvió negro.

* * *

-¡Sachiko-san! ¡Responde, Sachiko-san! -gritaban, asustadas.

-¡Voy a buscar ayuda! -dijo Kunieda.

-¡Hiro! ¡Responde! ¿Puedes oírme? -esta vez era la voz de algún profesor, pero no podía ver de quién- ¿Qué ha pasado, chicas? Por ahora que alguien vaya a buscar agua mientras viene Unohana.

-Aizen-sensei, se ha desmayado de pronto, no sé que ha podido pasar. -dijo una de las chicas.

-Tranquila, Hinamori, seguro que ha sido debido al estrés. He visto desde lejos que hablabais muy apasionadas de algo. -dijo, para luego soltar una pequeña risa- ¿Qué era?

-Bueno, hablábamos de chicos... y empezamos a preguntarle cuáles le gustaban más... -dijo Michiru.

-Sí, está claro que ha sido por estrés. Urahara me contó que no tiene novio, seguramente la impactó que la preguntaseis tan seguido por los chicos y se puso nerviosa.

-¿Dónde está la chica que se ha desmayado? -preguntó una voz fría, perteneciente a uno de los que me gustaban.

-Oh, Byakuya-kun. -dijo Aizen- Parece que Hiro se ha desmayado. -le explicó.

De alguna manera pude notar las caras de sorpresa que ponían todos. No sabía porqué, pero de repente notaba a la gente tensa.

-Aizen-sensei, ¿me deja ver a la chica? -preguntó otra voz, de mujer. También la conocía.

Noté como me palpaba el cuello y con una compresa fría me fue mojando la cara, haciendo que me sintiera mejor. Noté como me llevaron en brazos hasta una habitación, y allí me dejaron en una cama bastante cómoda. Medio inconsciente, noté como me tapaban. Me dejé caer en la tranquilidad de la inconsciencia.

* * *

**Autora:**

El primer capítulo de mi segundo fanfic "público" xD

No pongo avance ya que el segundo capítulo lo subiré dentro de unas horas, cuando haya dormido xD que para mí es de madrugada y se me cierran los ojos xDD

PD: Tengo hasta el tercer capítulo escrito ^^ ¡Mis agradecimientos a los lectores! ¡Y no os olvidéis de comentar! xD


	2. La fiesta bajo los cerezos

**CHAPTER 2: La fiesta bajo los cerezos**

-¿Aún no se despierta? -preguntó una voz.

-Hace un par de horas que está durmiendo, piensa que se ha desmayado.

-Según lo que me han contado las chicas, la causa ha sido el estrés.

-¿Qué le han contado, Aizen-sensei?

-Sencillamente que la abordaban a preguntas. Las chicas deberían tener un poco más de calma para preguntar sobre el amor. -dijo, suspirando.

-¿Amor? Yo he oído que le preguntaban sobre el hermano de Kuchiki y los otros chicos de la clase, y también sobre otros tres que estaban jugando a fútbol.

-Kisuke, tú siempre espiando lo que dicen las chicas...

-Dijeron que no les gustaba mi "Esto..."

-A mi tampoco. -dijeron cuatro o cinco personas a la vez.

-Vale, vale, no me acribilléis... -dijo dramático el acusado- Esto... ¿Qué hacemos ahora? -oí que volvía a abanicarse. Claramente unos cuantos le habían hecho una mirada asesina.

Sonreí pensando en el pobre Urahara. Esa vez lo había dicho aposta. Abrí los ojos y me incorporé.

-Buenas tardes, Hiro-san. -dijo el que estaba siendo acribillado.

-A mi no me desagrada tanto tu "esto..." pero supongo que es porque no te lo he oído decir tantas veces como las otras chicas.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? -me preguntó Unohana.

-Bien, estoy perfectamente. Bueno, tengo un poco de hambre, pero a parte de eso... -dije, con una sonrisa, sentándome al borde de la cama.

-Ya veo. Me alegro, entonces. Te tomaré la tensión y entonces te podrás ir, pero hoy no hagas más esfuerzos, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí. -dije, y entonces me fijé en que había tres personas ahí que no conocía- ¿Quién...?

-Ah, perdona, no me he presentado. -dijo uno que llevaba gafas y tenía el pelo castaño- Me llamo Aizen Sousuke, soy profesor de Sociales.

-Yo soy Ukitake Jûshirô, profesor de Historia y Cultura japonesa. -se presentó otro, de pelo blanco y largo. Parecía enfermizo.

-Y yo soy Kyôraku Shunsui, profesor en las clases de campo y en las salidas.

-Kyôraku, y también ayudarás en las clases de Naturales, ¿recuerdas? -le recordó Ukitake.

-Sí, sí. -dijo él, suspirando- Cómo me gustaría no tener que ayudarlo en sus clases...

-Es lo que dijo el director. -sentenció Urahara.

-Ah, ¿el profesor de Naturales era ese que nos encontramos en la puerta del despacho del director el otro día, Urahara-sensei? -pregunté, dudando.

-Sí. Kurotsuchi Mayuri, no le gusta nada que le interrumpan durante la clase y si oye el mínimo ruido ya está castigando y echando. Su hija hace tercero. -dijo Kyôraku, suspirando. Se veía muy claro que el director lo quería a él en las clases de Kurotsuchi para que suavizara las cosas.

* * *

Al final me dejaron salir de la enfermería Como no había estado nunca en ese lugar, no sabía si ir a la derecha o a la izquierda. No había indicaciones, pero me daba cosa volver a entrar con los cinco profesores dentro... en ese tiempo era demasiado vergonzosa.

-¡Oh! ¡Sachi-chan! ¿Ya te encuentras bien? -dijo una voz a mi lado, de repente.

-¡Aaah! -grité, asustada- ¡Me has asustado, Yachiru-chan!

-Es que estabas embobada. ¡Ven al parque con nosotros! ¡Hime-chan ha organizado una fiesta para celebrar que empieza el curso, y los cerezos están floridos! Por cierto, ¿Sabes dónde están los profes?

-Dentro de la enfermería hay cinco.

-¡Bien! -dijo, mientras abría la puerta de golpe- ¿Quién se viene a una fiesta debajo los cerezos?

-Oh, parece interesante. -dijo Urahara- Yo voy. La ha propuesto Inoue-san antes en clase.

-Estaría bien que vayamos todos, para celebrar el principio del curso. -dijo con una sonrisa Ukitake.

-Oh, Hiro-san, ¿aún estás aquí? -preguntó sorprendido Urahara.

-¡Estaba mirando embobada a las escaleras! -aclaró Yachiru, con lo que todos dedujeron que no sabía por dónde ir.

-Bueno... este instituto es muy grande, y estaba intentando recordar por dónde ir... y... -dije, con el medidor de timidez a tope.

-Tranquila, Sachiko-chan, todos nos perdemos al principio. -dijo Kyôraku, mientras andábamos hacia abajo.

Hice morros ante ese "chan", pero sólo me crucé de brazos.

-Ah, Kyôraku-san, a Hiro-san no le gusta que la llamen chan... -dijo Urahara, mientras se volvía a abanicar. Me pregunté si también se abanicaba en invierno, pero no llegué a formular la pregunta porque ya habíamos llegado a bajo.

-Voy a buscar mis cosas de la taquilla, vayan primero. -dije, mientras corría a ponerme los patines.

-¿Irás patinando? -preguntó Yachiru.

-Sí, es mejor... me encanta la velocidad.

-¡Guay! -dijo, mientras subía encima de mí en un instante- ¡Llévame contigo!

-De-de acuerdo... -acepté, mientras intentaba mantener el equilibrio. Ese iba a ser un nuevo reto.

* * *

Durante mi carrera al parque, pasé a los profesores, que sonrieron al verme. Urahara hizo su típico gesto de abanicarse tapándose la sonrisa. Subí la rampa que había en la entrada con una pequeña pirueta y vi a lo lejos a las chicas, que ya habían decorado una mesa grande donde estaban todos.

-¡Hey! ¡Chicas! -gritó Yachiru- ¡Sachi-chan es muy rápida con patines!

-¿Ah, sí? -dijo Orihime- ¿Sabes hacer piruetas, saltar y todo eso? -preguntó ilusionada.

-No creo que sepa, Hime, y aunque supiera podría resbalar... -empezó Tatsuki, pero yo ya había dejado a Yachiru en el suelo y daba vueltas alrededor de la mesa, haciendo un salto allí, otro allá. En un salto hice dos vueltas en el aire, para demostrar lo mucho que "practicaba". Me encantaba notar la velocidad en medio salto, seguir mis instintos... unos aplausos me hicieron enrojecer cuando paré.

-¡Ha sido alucinante, Sachiko-san! -dijo una de las chicas- ¡Eres muy buena!

-Gracias... -dije, mientras me quitaba los patines- Es que siempre voy patinando, es sólo práctica.

-Eres demasiado modesta. -dijo Zaraki, el profesor de gimnasia- Eres fuerte y punto.

Todos lo miraron con cara de pensar: ser fuerte no tiene nada que ver con el patinaje.

Bebimos y comimos hasta hartarnos. Seguí flipando con los chicos guapos, hablaban entre ellos, se hacían bromas, alguno miraba a las chicas todo el rato y cosas así.

-Hey, hey, Sachiko-san... -empezó una de las chicas, dándome ligeramente con el codo- ¿A quiénes miras tan embobada? -preguntó, pero entonces siguió mi mirada y se partió de risa.

-¡No veo nada gracioso! -protesté, roja de vergüenza, mientras intentaba apartar la mirada de los chicos más... Hitsugaya... y Byakuya... suspiré mientras me giraba hacia la chica. Tenía el pelo bastante largo, ondulado, y unos pechos descomunales...

-Bien, bien. -dijo, con una sonrisa que evidenciaba que se aguantaba la risa- ¿Y cual te gusta más? Hitsugaya-taijô es muy bueno, pero Kuchiki-san también...

Le tapé la boca y me la llevé lejos de esos dos, que habían girado la cabeza en oír sus nombres.

-Primero, ¿cómo te llamas? No te has presentado antes...

-¡Ah, claro! Perdona, soy Matsumoto Rangiku, de tercero. -dijo, sin quitar esa sonrisa suya.

-Entiendo... -dije, dándome cuenta de que tenía dos años que yo y en cambio me parecía mucho más adulta, seguramente por el tamaño de su "delantera"- Pero hay algo que no entiendo. ¿Por qué ha llamado "taijô", es decir, capitán, a Hitsugaya-kun? -pregunté con curiosidad.

-Ah, es porque es capitán en el equipo de fútbol. Juega muy bien, es un genio tanto en deportes como en clase... sería el chico fantástico. -añadió, mientras soltaba su risa tonta, mirándome con cara de decir: aprovéchalo tú o me lo cojo yo.

-A-acabo de conocerlos, no puedo decir de un día para otro que quiero salir con ellos... -susurré, toda roja-. Y Byakuya-kun también ha sido muy amable conmigo, y... bueno... -no me salían palabras mientras me ponía más roja y empezaba a hiperventilar.

-¡Matsumoto! -dijo una voz de repente- Ya se ha desmayado antes, no sería bueno que se volviera a desmayar.

Me giré y allí estaba. Mi nuevo príncipe... ¿¡Pero qué estoy pensando!? ¡Aaah! ¡Es demasiado guapo!

Me di cuenta de que estaba fantaseando delante de ellos, por suerte no había dicho nada que se entendiera... o eso esperaba.

-Oh, Kuchiki-san... -dijo Rangiku, mientras se aguantaba la risa al ver mi expresión de adoración hacia Byakuya- ¡Mejor os dejo! ¡Voy a buscar a Gin! ¿Lo has visto?

-Estaba por ahí hablando con Aizen-sensei. -respondió sin mirarla.

-¿Gin? -pregunté cuando se hubo ido.

-Ichimaru Gin, va a tercero como ella. Han estado juntos desde el jardín de infantes, así que son muy amigos, supongo. Cambiando de tema, ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, estoy perfectamente, no te preocupes. -respondí, sin atreverme a mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿De verdad? -dijo, mientras me cogía de la barbilla y me movía la cabeza lentamente, de manera que nuestras caras estaban a escasa distancia.

¡OH DIOS MÍO! -pensaba yo, con el corazón a cien.

-S-sí... -susurré, pero entonces oí un "click, click" cerca y nos giramos.

Nos separamos al acto.

-¡Chicas! -grité, persiguiéndolas, muerta de vergüenza.

-¿Por qué habéis parado? ¡Estaba interesante! -decía Rangiku.

-Yo sólo la he seguido porque dijo que veríamos algo muy importante... -decía aburrida Tatsuki mientras iba esquivando vasos de plástico que lanzaba.

-Tatsuki-chan, dijiste que querías ver su primer beso... -añadió Orihime.

-¡Ya estoy harta de vosotras! -grité, mientras cogía esta vez los platos de plástico sucios- ¡Y eso que acabo de conoceros!

-Ay, no, ¡nos va a tirar comida! -dijo Rangiku, mientras se reía.

-¡Dadme vuestros malditos móviles y cámaras!

-¡No, que tengo las fotos de todos los chicos! -dijo Rangiku- En situaciones comprometedoras... ¿Cómo voy a hacerles chantaje si no?

Esas frases atrajeron la atención de todo el mundo. ¿Rangiku hacía chantaje? Y lo más importante...¿Qué clase de fotos?

-¿Qué situaciones? -pregunté, mientras conseguía atrapar a Orihime. Por mala suerte, esta lanzó su móbil a Rangiku, así que seguíamos igual.

-Secreto, secreto.

-¿De quién son las fotos?

-Secreto, secreto.

-¡Agh! ¡Da igual! ¡Borra las últimas fotos que has hecho ahora! -dije, intentando no perder completamente la paciencia.

* * *

-Pero, ¿De qué son esas fotos? -preguntaba Aizen-sensei.

-Conociendo a Rangiku, será alguna cosa indecente... alguien haciéndose un beso o a punto... Habrá interrumpido con algún ruido, la habrá descubierto y ahora la persigue para que borre las pruebas... Rangiku es muy mala con estos temas. -contestó Gin, que miraba divertido cómo nos perseguíamos.

-Mira que le dije a Sachiko que no hiciera mucho esfuerzo físico, pero lleva casi diez minutos corriendo. Tal vez deberíamos pararlas y decirle a Matsumoto que borre lo que sea antes de que a Sachiko le dé algo... aunque si las miramos bien aún tiene energía para rato.

-Tienes razón, esa chica tiene mucha resistencia. -dijo una voz a su lado, fastidiado por todo el ruido que hacíamos, aún no se quitaba esa máscara- Son molestas. -era Kurotsuchi Mayuri.

-Mayuri-sama, ¿las paro? -le preguntó su hija.

-No hace falta, Nemu, Matsumoto está apunto de caer.

* * *

-Sachiko, corres mucho... -dijo Rangiku, desde el suelo. La había pillado y estaba encima de ella.

-¡Dame... las... fotos...! -la obligué, cogiendo móviles y cámaras que encontré- Luego te lo devuelvo... -añadí, mientras me alejaba un poco de todos. Me miraban algunos divertidos, otros molestos, otros sorprendidos. De lejos vi que Byakuya sonreía.

Me escondí detrás de los árboles, a un poco de distancia.

Empecé a pasar las fotografías, intentando no mirar las que no tenían nada que ver conmigo. En el móvil de Rangiku había muchas de Ichimaru Gin... supongo que sería normal, ya que son amigos de la infancia. Cuando localicé las fotos de mis segundos íntimos con Byakuya, me volví loca de vergüenza. Justo cuando estaba a punto de borrarla, pulsé el botón enviar y las envié a mi móvil. Borré las del móvil de Rangiku con una pequeña sonrisa traviesa. Seguí mirando las fotos esta vez con más curiosidad. Realmente, Rangiku era como una espía, tenía un montón de fotos de los chicos con todas sus facetas... así que me pasé las que más me gustaron a mi móvil...

* * *

Me acerqué con sigilo donde estaba Rangiku y le puse las cámaras y móviles "confiscados" en las manos.

-Aquí tienes. Ya he terminado con estos. -dije con voz seca, un poco sonrojada.

-Hey, ¿has mirado unas cuantas y te has tomado tu tiempo, eh? -consultó, mientras me guiñaba un ojo.

-No es cosa tuya. -contesté mientras desviaba la mirada y me sonrojaba.

-¿Sabes que mi móvil tiene historial de envíos...? -susurró, con una risita, mientras realmente miraba su historial de envíos- Al menos ya tengo tu teléfono. -añadió, riendo a carcajadas.

-¡Menudo morro tienes! -protesté.

-¡Más tienes tú! -contestó, y bajó la voz de golpe- Eres la nueva, y eres guapa y los tíos buenos se fijan en ti. -añadió mientras me revolvía el pelo.

-No me toques el pelo... -medio protesté, alejándome un poco- Voy a beber algo.

Fui a buscar un batido de fresa que tanto me apetecía.

-¡Sachi-chan! -dijo una voz detrás de mí en cuanto cogí el batido- ¡Eres muy rápida!

-Oh, Yachiru-chan, gracias pero... -me callé porque no me esperaba encontrarme al profesor de gimnasia también detrás de mí.

-No hay ningún pero, quiero verte correr más rápido aún en la clase de gimnasia, sin reprimirte en velocidad, ¿me has entendido? -dijo Zaraki-sensei.

-Sí, sensei.

-Así me gusta. Y ahora, Yachiru, ¿qué era lo que querías? -preguntó aburrido.

-Esto... Un batido de fresa, uno de chocolate, uno de limón, uno de vainilla, uno de...

Y siguió un buen rato diciendo sabores. Me alejé de allí antes de que quisiera coger mi batido, porque aquella niña era rápida y le encantaban los dulces... me pregunté si le saldrían caries.

Pensando en eso estaba cuando choqué contra alguien.

-Cuidado por donde caminas, deberías mirar adelante cuando andas... -dijo una voz un poco molesta.

-Oh, perdón. -me disculpé, para bajar un poco la mirada y encontrarme con sus ojos de hielo.

¡Uaaaaaah! Diría yo que me sonrojé al acto. Al menos tal vez creyó que me había sonrojado al haberme chocado.

-Disculpa a Matsumoto. Le encanta hacer fotos a la gente, aunque a nadie le guste que le hagan fotos sin su permiso. -continuó- ¿Te sientas conmigo?

-Sí, será un placer, Hitsugaya-kun. -exacto. Era Hitsugaya Tôshirô... el más guapo de mi clase. Al menos, según mi criterio.

-"kun", ¿eh? -susurró, mirando al cielo- Parece una lluvia de pétalos.

Imité su gesto y lo vi. Era realmente bonito... el cielo parecía teñirse de rosa.

-Es verdad... es muy bonito. -dije admirando el paisaje.

-Antes... ¿Qué estabas haciendo ahí detrás? -preguntó, de golpe, con un poco de interés.

-¿Cuando tenía el móvil de Rangiku? Borraba fotos que ella no tenía por qué tener.

-¿Cómo cuáles?

-Hitsugaya-kun, fotos de mí. No me gusta que la gente tenga fotos mías sin mi permiso.

-Ya no lo volverá a hacer. Si quieres le digo que no te haga fotos...

-No, no hace falta. -le respondí con una sonrisa- Rangiku-san es buena, pero antes se ha pasado un poco con el asunto de las fotos y yo he exagerado demasiado... no era para tanto.

-No es así. Si para ti es desagradable que te hagan fotos sin tu permiso es normal que te enfades.

-¿Ligando, taijô? -preguntó una voz detrás de nosotros.

-¡Matsumoto! -gritó Hitsugaya-kun, enfadado- ¡Cómo te atreves a...!

-Rangiku-san, no aparezcas tan de repente y menos por detrás o puedes recibir la próxima vez. -le advertí, enfadada también.

Los dos la mirábamos con la misma expresión en la cara. Ella nos miró detenidamente y se puso a reír a carcajada limpia.

-¡Si es que sois clavados! -decía.

-¡Vas a ver! -le grité, saltando encima de ella, haciéndole cosquillas.

-¡Jajajajaja! -reía- ¡Tú eres más impulsiva que taijô! ¡Haríais buena pareja!

Me la quedé mirando un segundo que ella aprovechó para escaparse.

-¡Chicas! ¡Batalla de cosquillas! ¡La que siga en pie al final podrá pedirle cualquier favor a uno de los chicos! -gritó Rangiku.

-No perderé. -le susurré al oído, empezando.

Al acto se nos tiraron encima un montón de chicas enamoradizas...

* * *

-¿Ves lo que has hecho, Rangiku-san...? Ahora todas están muy cansadas y estamos como al principio...

-No estamos como al principio porque... tú has ganado... -dijo, dejándose caer al suelo.

Se sentó con una gran sonrisa y me di cuenta de que había ganado yo... ¿Podía pedirle un favor a un chico? Me giré y vi a los chicos, que habían sido "ligados" por las chicas-fiera que se habían lanzado a por ellos antes de que pudieran escapar. Incluso habían ligado a algún profesor como Ukitake, Kyôraku, Urahara, Aizen...

Suspiré.

-Menuda tontería... -dije, mientras todos me miraban- Soltadlos, no voy a pedir nada delante de todos. -añadí, mientras recogía mis patines- Estoy cansada, me vuelvo a mi habitación.

-¡Pero Sachiko...! -protestó Rangiku.

-¡No me decido de a quién pedirle un favor, y no lo pediría ahora, tampoco! -devolví el golpe, mientras empezaba a correr.

-Tiene energía prodigiosa, esta chica. -oí que decían.

Cuando ya estaba a mucha distancia, dentro del recinto del instituto, alcé los brazos hacia el cielo y me puse a reír y a saltar de alegría, mientras brincaba hacia mi habitación.

Me dejé caer sobre la cama, abrazando mi cojín.

-Se preocupan por mí... Ay, dios, son demasiado guapos para mí. No estoy acostumbrada a chicos tan apetecibles... ¡Como si me los fuera a comer y fuera un vampiro!

Rompí el silencio del instituto con mi risa tonta. Era una de esas risas que cuestan de parar.

* * *

**Autora:**

¡Espero que os haya gustado! ^^ No sé si ya os habréis dado cuenta, pero nuestra protagonista es tsundere xD (no sé cómo lo hago para que siempre haya un personaje principal tsundere... ¿será que se parecen a mí...? xDD)

Bueno, subiré ahora mismo el tercero, ¡así que a disfrutar!


	3. Naturales y Profesor malo ¡UAAAAAAH!

**Chapter 3: Naturales + Profesor malo = ¡UAAAAAAHHH!**

Después de reír un buen rato, empecé a sacar videojuegos de la sala compartida y encender el televisor (que era enorme, ocupaba toda la pared)... Había un juego que me interesó mucho... era Final Fantasy... había la mayoría de números, y en eso estaba cuando la puerta se abrió. Entraron la mayoría de chicos de la academia, incluso Byakuya también.

-Oh, tú eres la nueva, ¿Hiro, verdad? -preguntó uno de pelo naranja, Kurosaki Ichigo, compañero de clase.

-Sí, estaba intentando decidirme... tenéis muchos juegos.

-¿Te apuntas a uno de carreras? Tenemos suficientes mandos para jugar la mitad. -dijo otro chico, este tenía el pelo castaño, otro compañero de clase, Asano Keigo.

-¿Coches? Bien, no pienso perder. -dije, mientras les dejaba sitio para que lo cogieran.

* * *

-¡Sí! ¡He ganado! -exclamé feliz después de quedar primera por séptima vez consecutiva.

-No lo entiendo, Sachiko-san, dices que no habías jugado nunca a este juego...

-Ni tampoco a los anteriores, pero siempre veía como jugaba mi Oni-chan... -dije, pensativa.

-¿¡Eh!? ¿Tienes un hermano mayor? -preguntó interesado Ichigo.

-Sí, bueno, es mi hermano gemelo. Aunque no sé dónde está. Nos separaron de pequeños, así que... -dije, entristecida. Antes, cuando me acordaba de él me ponía a llorar. En esa ocasión frené las lágrimas con fuerza de voluntad y me levanté con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Y bien? ¿Quién quiere una revancha? -pregunté desafiando.

Con el paso del tiempo, muchos ya se habían retirado a sus habitaciones. Estaba oscureciendo y ya pocos tenían ganas de seguir jugando si perdían. Sólo quedaban Ichimaru Gin, Kurosaki Ichigo, Ishida Uryû (entre estos dos había una rivalidad que no llegaba a entender), Kuchiki Byakuya y su hermana Rukia, Hitsugaya Tôshirô, Soi Fon y Yoruichi, que se nos había unido hacía un par de horas, al oír el ruido de risas.

-Yoruichi-sama, ¿quiere que juguemos a otra cosa? -preguntó Soi Fon.

-Sí, será mejor... aquí no tengo ninguna posibilidad contra este genio.

-Rukia.

-Sí, ¿Nii-sama?

-Vete a dormir ya, es tarde para ti.

-Pero-

-A dormir. Si no mañana no te podrás levantar.

Admiré la forma en la que hablaban esos dos hermanos. Claramente era como si estuviera oyendo a un adulto diciéndole a un niño que se fuera a dormir. Byakuya hablaba con su típica voz casi sin expresión, mientras que Rukia le hablaba con un respeto e admiración imposibles de una hermana.

-Yo mejor que también me vaya... Rangiku ya me ha enviado cuarenta y dos mensajes diciendo que tiene que hablar conmigo... -dijo Ichimaru con el móvil en la mano, saliendo de la habitación al mismo tiempo que Rukia, Soi Fon y Yoruichi.

-Yo mejor me voy a dormir también. Hasta mañana, buenas noches. -se añadió Ishida.

-Entonces... ¿Quedamos nosotros cuatro? -pregunté, mirando expectante las caras de esos tres chicos TAN guapos...

Kurosaki Ichigo, Hitsugaya Tôshirô y Kuchiki Byakuya... esos tres me hacían sonrojar y pensar en besos y romances, cosa que no me había pasado nunca... ¿Me estaba volviendo loca?

-Si tú quieres seguir... -suspiró Ichigo.

-¿Que tú no quieres? -le pregunté.

-Bueno, llevamos un buen rato. -de repente sonó su móvil- ¿Sí? Ah, Yuzu... ¿qué ha hecho Oyajii esta vez? -preguntó, alejándose. Entendí que se refería a su padre. Hizo adiós con la mano y salió.

-¿Y si cogemos alguno de lucha? -pregunté- Podría ser interesante.

Ambos se encogieron de hombros. Roja como un tomate, busqué alguno interesante.

Esa noche fue muy divertida, y pude descubrir que de alguna manera Byakuya-kun y Hitsugaya-kun tenían también algún tipo de rivalidad, porque si no no me explicaba cómo podían tener tantas ganas de ganar cuando luchaban entre ellos y luego cuando luchaban contra mí eran mucho más piadosos y casi no usaban técnicas especiales y esquivaban menos. Es más, de vez en cuando desviaban la mirada de la pantalla hacia mí, cosa que me ponía bastante nerviosa.

* * *

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo terminó lo de ayer? -preguntaron ilusionadas.

Les conté todo. Estábamos esperando a que llegase el profesor, así que teníamos aún unos diez minutos.

-¿Hitsugaya-kun y Kuchiki-san compitiendo? -repitieron sorprendidas.

-Sí, supongo que deben tener algún tipo de rivalidad o algo, ¿no?

Hicieron sonrisas raras.

-¿Qué? -pregunté.

-Hasta ayer no tenían ninguna rivalidad, pero ahora son rivales... ¡de amor! -dijo Rangiku con gran pasión.

-Oh, ¡no empieces...! -me quejé- No puede ser, es imposible que esos dos se hayan...

Callé de golpe cuando Hitsugaya-kun entró en la clase. Cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron, ambos desviamos nuestra vista al suelo.

-¡Ooooh! -hicieron las chicas con un coro de risitas- ¡Eres tan inocente! -añadieron al unísono, susurrando.

-¡Esto lo habéis pactado! Lo habéis pactado, ¿verdad? ¡Seguro! ¡Es imposible que tantas chicas a la vez digan lo mismo! -solté, mientras intentaba dejar de mirar (a escondidas) a Hitsugaya-kun.

-¡Silencio! -exclamó una voz molesta.

Toda la clase hizo caso. Todos corrieron a su sitio y los de otras clases volvieron sin que hiciera falta que les recordasen.

-Todos sentados. ¿Tenéis ya el libro de mi asignatura? -preguntó.

Alcé un poco la cabeza, sabiendo perfectamente quién era. "Su" asignatura era Naturales...

-Soy Kurotsuchi Mayuri. -se presentó- Profesor de Naturales y Biología. ¡Os aviso que quiero algo más que un cinco aquí!

Y dicho eso, me clavó la mirada. Claramente, debía haber visto mis notas... en sexto de primaria no tuve mucha suerte con naturales, y saqué un cinco pelado, por las recuperaciones. ¡No hay quien se quede con todos esos nombres raros!

-Abrid el libro ya y resumid los dos primeros apartados, de la página 6 a la página 12... ¡Quiero el resumen en mi mesa a final de clase!

Suspiré mientras leía el primer enunciado. Lo iba a tener difícil.

* * *

**Tres cuartos de hora más tarde...**

Cómo me dolía la mano. No había escrito tan seguido a mano en mucho tiempo. Si pudiéramos hacer el resumen a ordenador...

Poco a poco, los alumnos fueron dejando el resumen encima de la mesa, recibiendo una mirada de mal humor por parte de "Kurotsuchi-sensei".

Me quedaba apenas una página por resumir cuando me di cuenta de que el profesor estaba a mi lado. Empezaron a temblarme las piernas, aunque intenté que no se notara.

-Hiro, ¿aún no has terminado? Queda un minuto para que termine la clase. -dijo sin paciencia.

-Me queda poco, Kurotsuchi-sensei.

-Y menuda letra. ¿Dónde has aprendido a escribir así?

Intenté no hacer caso a su crítica, aunque notó que me había molestado ya que apreté el bolígrafo más fuerte.

-Tiempo. -dijo, quitándome el papel de las manos- No has terminado a tiempo, así que resumirás el resto del tema para la siguiente clase.

-¡Pero la siguiente clase es mañana! -medio protesté.

-Sólo porque es tu primer fallo te hago resumir el primer tema. Tienes suerte de que no te haga resumir el libro entero, Hiro. -dijo, entrecerrando los ojos- Y esto -alzó las páginas de mi resumen- Lo repetirás. Tienes una letra horrible. Mejora la presentación. Algunos nombres no se entienden. ¿Qué es eso de subrayar con rotulador fosforito de diferentes colores? Un resumen tiene que ser sólo bolígrafo... y esta parte la has copiado directamente del libro, ni siquiera está resumida.

En ese momento me di cuenta de qué es lo que da paso al miedo... es el _odio_.

* * *

**Cuando el profesor ya se había ido...**

-¡Decidme dónde puedo encontrar un saco de boxeo, ya! -grité, al límite de mi paciencia- ¡O me descargo o mato a alguien!

-Ay, ay... Sachiko-san ha perdido su tranquilidad... -susurró sorprendida Orihime.

-Con todo lo que le ha dicho no me extraña... -dijo Tatsuki- Pero tienes suerte, la siguiente clase es educación física... en el gimnasio hay un saco de boxeo, creo.

-¡Pues vamos! -seguí gritando- ¡Porque no quiero matar a nadie!

* * *

**Autora + omake con Sachiko:**

_Sé que este es corto. Lo sé. Verdaderamente, lo sé._

-¡Qué sí, pesada! -exclama de mal humor (aún) Sachiko- ¡A ver si escribes ya el siguiente, que quiero descargarme!

_Gracias por los/las nuevos/as seguidores/as, me habéis alegrado la mañana ^^_

-¡Deja de agradecer y escribe!

_También gracias por los comentarios... ^^U_

-¡Ya está bien de gracias! ¡Escribe un capítulo en el que le dé una paliza a Kurotsuchi! -grita mientras la coge de la ropa.

_ToT ¡Salvadme...! Ah, no habrá palizas hasta unos cuantos capítulos más adelante, Sachiko-san ^^_

-¡Muere...!

Un rato más tarde...

_Creo que Sachiko tiene parte de Hollow y la ha poseído... T_T_


	4. Educación física no es un entrenamiento!

**CHAPTER 4: ¡La educación física no es un entrenamiento! Y el sobreesfuerzo tampoco...**

-¡Venga, venga, venga, venga! ¡Corred más rápido!

Y nosotros seguíamos como podíamos, llevábamos ya diez vueltas a la pista y al menos unos cuántos ya casi no nos aguantábamos de pie.

-¿Qué os pasa? -preguntó sensei- ¡Creía que érais fuertes! ¿O era un farol?

-Ken-chan, ese se está a punto de caer.

-Lo sé, Yachiru. Pero deben entrenar... ¡si quieren ser más fuertes!

Y otra vez, todos pusimos mala cara... ¡la educación física no es un entrenamiento!

-¡Ya no puedo más! -exclamé- Enfadada y todo, ¡no puedo correr más! -me quejé, mientras aún así seguía corriendo.

-Hiro, si no puedes correr más mejor paras. -dijo Hitsugaya-kun, que se notaba mucho que corría a mi ritmo y que no estaba muy cansado- No es bueno...

-Hitsugaya-kun, no pasa nada. -le respondí, aplacando mis nervios al hablar con él- Creo que podré seguir un par de vueltas más.

Me puso cara de decir que eso no era verdad, pero se calló.

Un rato más tarde...

-¡Creía que me iba a morir! -decían la mayoría, mientras yo simplemente me había sentado en el banco para descansar unos instantes.

-¡Levantaos todos! ¡No quiero ver a nadie sentado durante mi clase! -exclamó el sensei, implacable.

-Pero Zaraki-sensei... hemos corrido casi veinte vueltas, estamos cansados... -dijo sin aliento una de las chicas.

-¡Pues entrenad! ¡Entrenad hasta que podáis soportar esta clase! ¡Los de cuarto la hacen sin quejarse una sola vez!

-¡Ken-chan tiene razón! -dijo Yachiru, que en ese momento cargaba con dos colchonetas (no me preguntéis cómo una niña de apenas siete años podía con aquello).

-Zaraki, ya está todo preparado. -dijo otra voz, que arrastraba más cosas.

-Bien. -dijo él, levantándose- Ahora vais a saltar al potro.

No sé si alguien lo notó, pero en ese momento me puse blanca como el papel. Nunca se me había dado bien el potro... y lo peor era que me daba miedo que se rieran, si fallaba estrepitosamente.

-Iréis por orden de lista, primero Yoruichi os hará una demostración para que recordéis cómo se hace. -dijo con voz aburrida.

Exacto. Shihôin Yoruichi era la persona que había llevado y preparado el potro. Y además lo hizo perfecto.

-Oye, Hiro, estás blanca. -dijo Hitsugaya-kun, que iba delante de mí.

-Lo suponía.-susurré- Esto se me da fatal. Voy a hacer un ridículo espantoso.

Me miró sorprendido. Creo que no sólo él, sino al menos la mitad de la clase notó el aura de negatividad que tenía mientras esperaba mi turno.

Apenas me di cuenta de que Hitsugaya-kun saltaba (espectacularmente, la verdad) cuando me tocó a mí. Sentía los nervios en el estómago y daba gracias a dios que no había comido mucho antes de clase.

Cogí impulso e intenté saltarlo. "Esta vez" tenía que conseguirlo.

* * *

-¡Me siento taaan desgraciada! -decía, entre quejas y dolores- ¡Mi parte torpe ha vuelto a salir! -me lamenté.

-Vamos, tampoco lo has hecho tan mal...

-¡Soy la única que no ha llegado siquiera al potro y que en vez de saltarlo se ha "empotrado"! -seguí quejándome.

-Y lo peor ha sido la cara de Zaraki-sensei... su expresión daba miedo.

-No, lo peor ha sido el ridículo que he hecho. Aaaah... -suspiré- Hoy ha sido un día horrible.

-Espera a decir eso, el día aún no ha terminado.

-¿Cuál es la clase que toca después del descanso? -pregunté, con la camiseta en la mano.

-Pues... no me acuerdo. -dijo Rukia.

-¡Yo lo sé, yo lo sé! -exclamó Orihime- Toca... esto...

-¡No digas esto! -resonó por todo el vestuario, recordando a Urahara-sensei.

-Lo siento... yo tampoco me acuerdo. -terminó Orihime.

-Qué mala memoria tenemos... -me quejé, ya con el uniforme puesto- Y lo peor es que me duele.

-Eres más quejosa de lo que pensaba. -se rió Tatsuki.

-Chica, es que me he empotrado directamente contra el potro.

-Nunca mejor dicho.

-Tal vez deberías pasar por la enfermería y pedir hielo. Unohana-sensei es siempre muy buena... y parece ser la única a la que Zaraki-sensei hace un poco de caso, aparte del director. Si le dices que se ha pasado con su clase, la siguiente no será tan mala... o eso dice Rangiku-san. -dijo Tatsuki.

-¡Vale! ¿Hay alguien más que tenga que ir a la enfermería? -pregunté- ¿No hay nadie? Pues voy sola... -dije, otra vez con pesimismo.

* * *

-Aquí tienes el hielo. -dijo cuando entré.

-¿Cómo lo ha sabido? -pregunté sorprendida.

-Tengo marcados en el horario los días que Zaraki-sensei hace clase. Y no eres la única que ha venido. -añadió, señalando a la cama.

-Ishida-san. -me sorprendí al verlo ahí sentado.

-Tiene la presión baja. -me explicó Unohana.

-Ah. -me tranquilicé, aunque no me animé mucho.

Cogi el hielo y me lo puse en la frente (tenía un buen chichón) y en el tobillo derecho.

-¿Cómo te has hecho daño? -preguntó, con curiosidad.

-Me "empotré" contra el potro. Nunca se me ha dado bien... -me lamenté.

-Menudo golpe te has dado, tienes un buen chichón. -dijo, sacando una pomada.

-A veces soy un poco torpe... -dije mientras me la ponía- Me parece que pasaré millones de veces por aquí.

-Pues serás bienvenida. -dijo con una sonrisa- Ah, y también doy apoyo psicológico. Según el horario, ya habéis tenido clase con Kurotsuchi-sensei... ¿Ha ocurrido algo? -añadió, cuando vio que apreté las manos con furia.

Le explique lo que había pasado en clase. Pude ver que se enfadó y, cuando me fui, realmente temía que ella fuera a decirle a él que se comportase mejor con sus alumnos... podría haber un peligro REAL en esa clase.

* * *

-Y ahora... ¿Qué clase debe tocar? -me pregunté, repasando el horario. A las ocho, Naturales... de 9:30 a 10:30, Educación Física (con media hora antes y después para los vestuarios)... De 11h a 11:30 se suponía que había el descanso, y eran las 10:50, así que el "descanso" iba a ser un poco más largo los martes.

Paseando por el jardín, vi que había más aulas de las que parecía. Había dos laboratorios, ocho aulas normales y otras aulas especializadas de cada asignatura. Todas tenían ventana, pude ver a Aizen-sensei dando clase a los de segundo, Ukitake-sensei a los de tercero, Shihôin-sensei (Yoruichi) dando clase a los de cuarto y a Urahara-sensei hablando con Kyôraku-sensei junto al director andando por los pasillos.

-¡Sachiko! -exclamó una voz- ¿Dónde te habías metido?

Me giré de golpe.

-Zaraki-sensei, había ido a la enfermería a por hielo. -le expliqué.

-¡Saltaste muy mal! -dijo Yachiru-chan, saliendo de su espalda- ¿Te hiciste daño?

-No mucho, tranquila. -le respondí con una sonrisa.

-Deberás practicar más. -dijo Sensei- Antes de tres meses te quiero saltando como una liebre.

-Sí... -acepté, aunque era muy poco probable.

-¡Hiro-san! -me llamaron las chicas, así que me despedí del profesor con un gesto y fui corriendo hacia ellas.

-Me habéis salvado. -susurré, con una sonrisa- ¿Qué se hace normalmente en los descansos? -pregunté.

-¡Almorzar! -exclamó Orihime, con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Qué tienes de comer, Hime? -le pregunté.

Me arrepentí al acto, ya que empezó a decir mezclas raras de comida que lo único que hicieron fue que me revolvieron el estómago.

-Sólo de oírlo ya me dan ganas de vomitar... -me quejé- Tatsuki, porfa, dime que tu comida es normal... si no me sentiré la rara.

-Es normal. Sólo es un bocata.

-Uf... -me sentí más aliviada- Pues yo... la verdad no me he preparado nada.

-¿Quieres un poco de lo mío? -preguntó Orihime.

-Emm, no, gracias, muy amable, creo que iré a mi habitación un rato, luego nos vemos en clase... -escapé.

* * *

Me dejé caer sobre la cama, exhausta.

-Joo, Zaraki-sensei es muy duro. -me quejé- Y Kurotsuchi-sensei me tiene manía (no sé porqué) y además tengo un montón de deberes de su asignatura... ¡odio los resúmenes! ¡Y tengo hambre...! ¡Me aburro...! ¡Qué rollo...! -la verdad es que cuando te quejas sola no es interesante, porque nadie puede darte la razón.

Tenía una pataleta de niña de ocho años a los quince. -me sentencié yo misma, después de quejarme un rato.

-Tal vez debería ir al comedor... a lo mejor te dan la comida sin tener que pagar. -dije esperanzada, saliendo de mi habitación.

Choqué contra alguien.

-Perdón, no estaba mirando. -me disculpé al acto.

-Fíjate más la próxima vez. -dijo ella, molesta, mientras seguía andando.

Vi como se alejaba. Aún no me la habían presentado, pero sabía que era Soi Fon, la "admiradora" de Yoruichi. Vi con admiración que llevaba dos trenzas que le llegaban hasta la parte baja de la espalda (¡con lo que cuesta llevar el pelo tan largo!) y me pregunté por qué era tan brusca con la gente.

-Supongo que no es cosa mía. -reflexioné a media voz, y esta vez sí, llegué al comedor sin incidentes.

* * *

**Autora**:

He tenido un pequeño retraso con este, perdonadme... estoy muy estresada porque me he enterado esta misma semana que la preinscripción de los bachilleratos y FPs empiezan en un mes y tengo que decidirme ya qual escoger, porque si no... -grito- (imaginad alguien gritando en plena noche: ¡_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH**_! Pues eso es lo que haría si viviera sola xD si lo hago ahora se despiertan mis padres y ellos harán gritos peores como: ¡SIN ORRRDEEEEEEEEENAAAAAAADOOOOORRRRR! y cosas así)...

* * *

**OMAKE**

Bueno, ¡que me voy por las ramas!

-Ya has llegado a la copa del árbol, pero se te ha roto la última rama, te has dado la hostia del siglo y ahora estás en shock.

Ya era raro que no aparecieras, Sachiko... -.-'

-Oye, ¿qué es eso de que sea tan torpe con el potro? Vale que esté inspirada en ti, pero hacerme taaaan patética como tú...

Yo no he saltado ni vallas normales, así que te callas.

-¿Y Soi Fon, qué? ¿"Admiradora" de Yoruichi...? Como lea este capítulo te va a matar, o mejor aún (para mí, claro :P) avisará a Kurotsuchi de que te has quejado de él.

¡No! ¡Todo menos eso! -suplico.

-Así me gusta, que tengas clara tu posición. Aquí yo soy el rey y tu el caballo.

¿No sería la reina y la yegua?

-¡No hace falta especificar tanto! ¡Y no contestes a tu ama!

_Y así fue, como la pobre escritora Hoshi-Sora fue sometida a una cruel tortura: tener que terminar un capítulo con omake extra porque le parecía demasiado corto... y luego tener que ordenar la habitación, pero eso es otra historia._

**_Ah, no os preocupéis, ¡tengo un truco contra Sachiko!_**

Sachiko-chan, ¿Quieres que te haga hacer cosas vergonzosas delante de Byakuya-sama? -digo con ojos brillantes y aura negra.

-¡No, por favor, no! ¡Ten piedad, Hoshi-Sora-sama...!

_¿Véis? No tenéis de qué preocuparos._

**_TO BE CONTINUED_**


	5. Francés y Economía Doméstica

**CHAPTER 5: La clase de Francés y la cocina, ¡demasiados dolores de cabeza para un día!**

Llegué al comedor después de unas cuantas vueltas. Consulté mi reloj preguntándome si aún me quedaba rato, y sí, unos veinte minutos.

-Aaah... -suspiré- Qué hambre...

El comedor era bastante amplio, había ocho o nueve mesas (aunque no se usaban ni la mitad) y las chicas se giraron en verme entrar.

-¡Hey! ¡Hiro-san! -me llamaron- ¡Mira, las nuevas fotos de Rangiku!

Me acerqué con mala espina. Miré a las chicas y hice un puchero.

-¿A quién has estado espiando esta vez, Rangiku-san? -dije, con mala cara.

-¡A ti! ¡Mira qué carita de preocupación ponía Hitsugaya! -respondió- ¡Y tu cara de loca perdida por él!

Pude reconocer el fondo de la foto como el gimnasio, y los chándals que ambos llevábamos... era de cuando Hitsugaya-kun me decía que si no podía seguir corriendo que parase.

-¡Dame eso! -le grité, intentando coger el móbil- Un momento, ¿cómo has podido hacer esa foto si estabas en clase?

-Tengo cómplices. -dijo con una sonrisa oscura- Nunca me fallan.

-¿¡Quién ha sido!? ¿¡Quién ha hecho esa foto!? -grité, sin importarme que un par de profesores estuvieran cerca de allí (Unohana y Kyôraku Shunsui, sabía que era él porque llevaba un sombrero de paja japonés y una capa de flores).

-Jo, Sachiko, siempre te tomas todo muy a pecho. -se quejó Matsumoto- Fue...

-¡Fui yo! -exclamó una voz aguda a mi lado.

Miré hacia bajo, y me encontré con la mirada divertida de una niña de pelo rosa.

-Yachiru-chan... -me sorprendí- ¿Fuiste tú?

-¡Sí! -dijo tan contenta.

-¿Qué te prometió Rangiku-san a cambio?

-Etto... pues una bolsa llena de dulces. ¡Mira! -dijo, sacando realmente una bolsa llena de dulces de su bolsillo.

-¿Pero no es muy pequeña? -le pregunté. Cabía en la palma de mi mano (diámetro de un yogur Danone).

-Porque ya me he comido más de la mitad. -explicó.

-Bueno, ¡no cambiéis de tema! -volví a exclamar- ¡No está bien hacer fotos sin permiso!

-¿Ah, no? -preguntaron Rangiku-san y Yachiru a la vez, sorprendidas.

-¡No, no está bien! Además, no me gusta que me hagan fotos... -me quejé- ¡Así que borradla!

-¡No! -dijo Yachiru- Ken-chan ha dicho que no lo has hecho bien en clase, por eso no la borraremos.

-¡No tiene nada que ver! -protesté.

Ellas dos intercambiaron miradas y se dijeron algo al oído.

-Muy bien. -dijo Rangiku- Entonces, si quieres que borre las fotos y que no te haga, más, tienes que saltar el potro perfectamente.

-¿¡Qué!? -exclamé- Qué pasa, ¿¡ya lo sabe todo el mundo que soy torpe!? -protesté, alicaída.

Me alejé de ellas y observé con alivio que te daban un bocata gratis. Lo cogí encantada y me dirigí a la salida del comedor.

Suspiré al abrir la puerta, y me dirigí sin detenerme a algún lugar donde pudiera comer tranquila, sin fotos ni chicos.

* * *

-Atended todos, por favor. -dijo, mientras entraba.

Levanté la mirada, aún desanimada, y me sorprendí al ver a Unohana-sensei.

-Yo seré vuestra profesora de Francés, que pese a ser una optativa sigue siendo igual de importante, ¿de acuerdo? -el de acuerdo lo dijo con su sonrisa ya conocida, y todo el mundo tuvo un escalofrío.

-Oye, Sachiko... -me habló Orihime en voz baja- Las chicas se han pasado antes. Anímate.

-Ah, eso ya no me afecta. -le dije, intentando parecer más animada- Ahora estoy preguntándome cómo conseguir saltar al potro bien.

Sonrió y no preguntó más.

Aquella hora fue infernal. No fue peor que Naturales, pero yo no entendía nada de Francés y los otros tampoco, pero al menos ellos habían echado un vistazo a los libros.

* * *

-Bien, ahora que ha terminado la clase, seguidme. Estas dos horas estaréis conmigo, ya que tenéis Francés y luego Economía Doméstica. -dijo, levantándose de su mesa.

Fui la primera en levantarse e ir tras ella. Aún no me conocía el edificio, si iba sola iba a perderme.

-Sí que te has dado prisa, Hiro-san. -dijo sonriendo (con su sonrisa normal, pero igualmente me dio escalofríos).

-Es que si voy sola me pierdo. -le expliqué, mientras aún cargaba la mochila con la mano.

Sonrió mientras abría la puerta del aula. Bueno, esta no era una aula, si no que había fogones.

-¿Una cocina? -pregunté, sorprendida.

-Sí, hoy vais a cocinar.

-Huy... yo mejor que no lo haga, ¿eh? Soy muy, muy, muy torpe con la cocina. -aseguré- Si cocino habrá un incendio.

-Para eso hay extintores. -respondió sin dejar de sonreír, aunque esa vez veía que si me negaba más la pequeña aura oscura que empezaba a notar de ella se haría mayor y no quería ser su objetivo.

-Sí... -acepté abatida. K.O. total.

* * *

Veinte minutos más tarde...

-¡No puedo! -exclamé- ¡Me voy a quemar!

-Dios, ¿Es que no has cocinado nunca? -preguntó Tatsuki, molesta.

-¡Sí! ¡Pero sólo comida preparada al horno o al microondas, nunca con fuego...!

Hubo un suspiro general.

-Pues ya lo enciendo yo. -dijo Orihime, encendiendo el fuego como si nada.

-Qué valiente... -susurré, aunque con el silencio general me oyó todo el mundo.

Desvié la vista a la pizarra y leí el título. Suspiré.

Croquetas de jamón y queso casolanas

Sólo faltaba freírlas para terminar, pero... tengo un problema:

¡Me da miedo el fuego!

Infantil, lo sé. Tengo quince años y no he cocinado en mi vida (nada con fuego).

-¿Ves? No es tan difícil. Oye, Sachiko. -me llamó Tatsuki, al ver la cara que puse al ver el fuego.

Alguien me puso la mano sobre el hombro y di un bote.

-Tranquila. -dijo- Está controlado. Nadie va a quemarse, y en el caso poco probable de que hubiera un incendio, tenemos extintores.

-Hitsugaya-kun... -dije, mirándolo sorprendida.

Detrás de él vi las caras de las chicas, y si fuera por mí, las habría matado a todas allí mismo.

Estaban haciendo una representación:

Orihime (yo) veía a Tatsuki (Hitsugaya-kun), hacía como que se acaloraba y se desmayaba (se tiraba hacia atrás y un par de chicas la cogían).

-Venga, chicas, no os distraigáis, se os va a calentar demasiado el aceite. -les avisó con una "sonrisa" la sensei.

Pararon rápidamente y cada uno volvió a su grupo.

Observé desanimada y temerosa como freían las croquetas sin ninguna dificultad. Cuando mi grupo terminó, pedí a Unohana-sensei ir un momento al baño.

-Ve, pero no tardes mucho, vamos a probar las croquetas ahora. -dijo.

Salí con una pequeña sonrisa (totalmente falsa) y entré al baño.

-¿Aún no has superado eso...? -me dije a mí misma, mirándome fijamente al espejo- Ya hace más de siete años de aquello. -susurré- El fuego de ese día... ¿es algo que nunca podré olvidar? -en ese momento me tembló la voz y dos pequeñas lágrimas cayeron de mis ojos.

* * *

-¡Bien! ¡A probarlas! -grité, contenta- ¿Han salido bien, no?

-Sí, Sachiko, pero no grites, ¿nee? -me sugirió Tatsuki- Unohana-sensei acaba de hacerte una mirada rara.

Sentí la presión de la mirada de la sensei y tuve un escalofrío.

-Lo siento. -susurré.

Sonrió.

-Bien, ya podéis probarlas. -dijo la sensei.

Miré mis tres croquetas. Con el tenedor partí un trozo y me lo puse en la boca.

La reacción de la clase fue al unísono:

-¡Qué rico!

Estaban muy buenas. Aunque me quemé la lengua y me lloraron los ojos.

-Oh, Sachiko, ¿por qué lloras? -me preguntó Orihime.

-Nada, me he quemado. -dije, con la lengua fuera, cogiendo un vaso de agua.

-Es verdad, cuando te quemas la lengua te lloran los ojos.

Asentí con la cabeza.

-Pero tú ya tenías los ojos rojos antes, ¿no? -dijo Orihime- Cuando has vuelto del baño...

-Ah, ¡eso ha sido porque me he tropezado con la puerta y he caído de bruces al suelo! -inventé- Aunque no me he hecho mucho daño.

Unohana-sensei me hizo otra mirada rara, pero esta era más bien de curiosidad. Seguramente se habría dado cuenta si me hubiese caído, debía estar pensando. Además, en el poco tiempo que llevaba allí, ya habían visto que me quejaba por casi todo. Y una de las cosas por las que más me quejaba era por mi torpeza casual.

* * *

**Autora+OMAKE:**

Bueeeno... creo que he tardado un poco con este _ no recuerdo cuándo subí el anterior...

-Menuda mala memoria tienes.

Calla, Sachiko. -digo mientras saco un encenedor.

-¿Que-qué vas a hacer con eso? -pregunta tirándose un poco hacia atrás.

Ahora que ya sé tu debilidad... ¡No me vencerás tan fácilmente! -le explico, tontamente.

-¡JAJAJAJAJA! -parece que le había dicho algo muy gracioso, porque se estaba muriendo de risa.

¿Ahora qué te coje?

-No me da miedo una llamita tan pequeña de encendedor.

Me la quedé mirando un par de segundos, antes de encenderlo. Se tensó un poco, pero era verdad que no daba casi miedo. Lo apagué, volvió a estar normal. Lo encendí, se tensó. Volví a apagarlo y encenderlo unas cuántas veces hasta que dijo:

-¿¡A qué juegas!? ¡Deja de tomarme el pelo! -protestaba.

No creas que he perdido. -le dije- Yo de tí iría a prepararme... vas a tener una comida romántica con Byakuya... ¡y como no te vea temblando de miedo ante mí voy a hacer que hagas un ridículo espantoso!

-¡Nooooo! -dijo horrorizada.

Mi victoria.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
